Lindsay Bannister
Game information Appears in Criminal Case First appeared Case #34: Murdertown (s2) Lindsay Bannister (c. 1987-2014) was the victim in Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay). Contents https://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Lindsay_Bannister# hide#Profile #Murder details #Killer and motives #Trivia #Case appearances #Gallery #Navigation Profile Known as a drunken socialite, Lindsay was a ginger with green eyes who was often seen with makeup on, smoking a cigarette and drinking a glass of cocktail. At the time of her death she wore silver earrings, beige gloves, and a black leather dress with beige at the chest area. Murder details Lindsay was found on the movie set of Murder by Moonlight stabbed through the heart by a dagger, but it was not confirmed and registered until after the corpse was shipped to Roxie for autopsy. Roxie could not help but notice Lindsay was a drunkard but moreso one of the victim's shoes and gloves were missing. Although the antique dagger was found in Lindsay's body, Roxie had to tell how the victim was iced: the sharp blade was pushed into Lindsay's chest quickly and efficiently, eventually puncturing her heart, registering the antique dagger as the murder weapon. Roxie also found one substance that was not a part of Lindsay--a mixture of lime, gin, and hints of syrup which she recognized as a gimlet--thus confirming that the killer consumed a gimlet before performing the hit. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be bartender Walter Fellows. Amy and the player could not find Walter in the hotel bar as they went to arrest him. Instead, the duo found a riddle suggesting that the bartender was about to resist arrest, which infuriated Amy. Amy and the player immediately rushed to the Pacific Bay Airport, thus finally catching up with Walter. In response, Walter stated that he attempted to resist arrest to get over his grief, to which Amy countered by presenting evidence against him. The bartender then assumed that the player arrested the wrong person, but Amy continued to lambaste him for Lindsay's death, grounds for Walter to finally admit to the crime. All Lindsay wanted to talk about were her problems with her boyfriend Dick Shakespeare and her step-mother Velma Bannister, with Walter getting tired of hearing her problems day by day as he felt it was no fair that others could not hear his side of his story for at least once. Walter devised a plan to start a new life away from Ivywood, so he opted to help Lindsay fly out of Ivywood's reach; the socialite gave the bartender money and expensive earrings to look after. Walter knew that the face value of what Lindsay gave to him would be more than enough to start a new life, so he told the socialite to meet him at the movie set of Murder by Moonlight at her earliest convenience, but that was just half the battle. Since Walter had to put up with Lindsay's problems day after day, he was lucky enough to know the individuals who hated her the most, so before he stabbed the socialite to death, he had to frame the people who hated Lindsay the most. The movie set would be the perfect scene to implicate Dick due to him being the star of Murder by Moonlight, moreso Walter implicated the victim's father, Hubert Bannister, by placing a death warrant with the Utopian symbol (with Hubert's signature) at the boardwalk, and made a simulated fortune teller with Lindsay's likeness in order to force the player to suspect Rico Damascus of murder. Walter also attempted to throw off the player in the process by making a phone call as an anonymous caller, but in spite of the tricks Walter played on the Pacific Bay Police, the player ultimately shipped the bartender to court to face trial. In court, Walter stated before Judge Dante his disapproval of putting up with other people's problems after what he had to put up with serving Lindsay day after day. So, to conclude, Judge Dante simply gave Walter a 10-year jail sentence for not just Lindsay's murder, but for also deceiving the Pacific Bay Police, for not talking to the court about why he killed Lindsay, and for implicating three people of a crime they did not commit. Trivia *Lindsay may possibly be a parody of Lindsay Lohan, an American actress, model and recording artist, due to their similar lifestyle and physical appearance. Case appearances *Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay) *No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Category:Drunk Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Females